1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to production and assembly of aerospace vehicles. Particularly, this invention relates to the electrical connection system of a production aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, aerospace vehicles, e.g. aircraft, spacecraft, typically employ a large number electrical connections throughout their structures to facilitate communication between the various systems and components. In the production and assembly of aircraft, particularly large passenger aircraft, conventional production interconnects have had one basic function; they exist primarily for the ease of manufacturing.
Conventional circular and rectangular production interconnects are used in production aircraft. The conventional technique employed for production interconnects is to use numerous individual circular and/or rectangular connectors coupled together at specific bracket. While the conventional approach does provide a convenient specific location for the electrical connection of various systems and components, it is lacking in many significant respects. The conventional approach requires an excessive amount of volume for a specified number of electrical connections. In addition, in both cases custom brackets are created to serve as a centralized coupling station for the electrical interconnects. Thus, conventional interconnect systems are custom applications and often require unique configuration bracket designs for each location. Installation and use of the convention systems also typically entails a tedious, time-consuming tool procedure. The unique brackets combined with the current component cost and labor associated with the installation of the electrical connector to the application specific disconnect bracket drive high recurring cost in the conventional electrical interconnect system. Furthermore, as aerospace systems have evolved, there is a burgeoning need to accommodate a greater number of electrical connections that the conventional methods cannot adequately address.
The conventional rectangular production interconnects provide a greater packing ratio of electrical connectors than conventional circular production interconnects. From these two examples it becomes evident that using the circular connector will require larger brackets than the rectangular connector. This is generally due to the fact that wasted space is created by the interstices between circular interconnects disposed adjacent to one another. For example, conventional circular connector technology requires approximately one inch minimum clearance around each connector to aid in connector coupling and decoupling which increases the necessary spatial packaging volume. There is also another cost driver with the conventional circular connector. If for some reason another connector needs to be added, the bracket will need to be redesigned creating a new custom bracket configuration to be maintained in the drawing system.
The conventional rectangular connector can use one panel cutout to install up to six vertically stacked connectors. This can simplify the manufacturing of the bracket and the bracket design. If an additional connector needs to be added in a future provision, the additional connector can be more easily accommodated. Using the conventional rectangular connector provides some advantages over the conventional circular connector, but it still does not eliminate the need for unique interconnect panels and the labor associated with the installation of the electrical connectors. The labor associated with designing, fabricating and installation of the electrical connectors on the production conventional interconnect panel has not been eliminated.
A primary function for an electrical production interconnect assembly is to terminate the greatest number of electrical circuits in the smallest amount of space while providing an electrical ground path. In a conventional development, when optimal density cannot be achieved, there can be a range of negative consequences. For example, additional space may be required for larger brackets, increasing weight. Additionally, fanning out interconnects may sometimes increase wire weight. Furthermore, costs associated with designing and fabricating a larger and in the majority of situations, unique disconnect bracket are typically increased when this situation arises.
Production disconnect systems for the next generation of aircraft build requirements must meet requirements including reduced installed cost, weight, volume and airplane build cycle time. In addition, future airplane assembly sequences will require manufacturing flow times to be significantly reduced. The reduction in final assembly flow times requires a new electrical connector to be designed that enables the numerous manufacturing production breaks on the electrical wiring to be reliably joined, eliminating labor associated with the process and ultimately eliminating the unique production disconnect brackets and the use of numerous mechanical fasteners associated with the installation of the electrical connectors. Some key elements of the electrical production disconnect include the form factor, ease of mating and providing an inherent electrical ground path.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for systems and apparatuses for providing electrical interconnects in aerospace vehicles that are space efficient and light weight. There is further a need for such systems and apparatuses that reduce the excess wire weight otherwise necessary to fan out the disconnects. There is a also a need for such systems and apparatuses to reduce assembly flow times in production vehicles allowing quick and certain assembly and inspection. There is still further a need for such systems and apparatuses that can be efficiently designed and fabricated to accommodate new sets of interconnects at a reduced cost and build cycle time. These and other needs are met by the present invention as detailed hereafter.